


villain

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, March monthly challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was a villain to Hinoka's story, if she was the hero of this story and there had to be a villain, it would be Camilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	villain

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash Big Bang's monthly challenge for March. The theme was Hero Villain and though I tried to toy with my hero and villain OCs with this, it didn't work out so I fiddled with this instead.  
> 

If there was a villain to Hinoka's story, if she was the hero of this story and there had to be a villain, it would be Camilla. It shouldn't have been, she knew, and this wasn't a story, and she wouldn't be the hero if it was, but if it was and if she was, she would always choose Camilla as her villain, regardless of it was a decision that made sense or not.

They were on the same side now, after so long opposing each other, and they were supposed to get along. Corrin had brought them together and wanted to unite them, and they were supposed to be friends, but Hinoka only saw Camilla as her own personal villain. The older woman, who wasn't _that_ much older but always tried to act like she was, felt the same level of fierce devotion to Corrin that Hinoka did, and both had their reasons to claim Corrin as their sister.

Hinoka had known Corrin as a child and had adored her. They had played together constantly and never wanted to leave one another's side and they had loved each other so much that Hinoka had felt that she could never love anyone more. She loved all of her siblings, but she and Corrin were especially close, and the day she lost her was the day she experienced the worst pain of her life.

Years were spent training to get her back, only to have her delivered back with no memory of their relationship. That had been almost as rough of a blow as losing her, but Hinoka at least had hope that they could rebuild those memories and build new ones, and she was confident that nothing could shake the closeness that had existed at their very core. But then her Nohrian family came along to ruin everything.

It was sickening, the way Camilla gushed over Corrin, as if she had any claim to the stolen sister. As if she and her family weren't evil murderers and kidnappers who had taken the most important thing to Hinoka away. Camilla acted as if  _she_ were the one who loved Corrin more, and as if  _she_ were the real sister. Hinoka despised her immediately and would not have hesitated to strike her down, had Ryoma given the word or Corrin expressed the desire for it.

But instead, Corrin did the unthinkable and refused to choose a side and everything was shaken up. Their rivalry continued, but not on the battlefield, and now Hinoka had to learn to share and she hated it. Camilla didn't seem to like the idea much herself, but she was much better at pretending to be sweet, and that was worse than having a genuine fight.

Always, she commented on cute Hinoka was, especially when she “got all jealous”, and then Hinoka would lash out and Camilla would squeal with delight and proclaim that she was even cuter when she was angry. It was disgusting and Hinoka hated it and she hated Camilla and she hated sharing. And that was when she really began to imagine herself as the hero of her own story, with Camilla as a villain who had stolen Corrin away, and only when she had Corrin back for herself would she be victorious.

She'd heard the phrase “know thy enemy” enough to know that avoiding the wretched woman would not win her the battle, so she stuck close to Camilla whenever she could, trying to figure out how to disgrace her enough to drive Corrin away from her forever. When it came time to pair up for battle, she secretly let Corrin know that she thought she and Camilla would fight well together and they were paired up for a battle after that. And then they did fight well together, and though Hinoka still could not stand to be around Camilla, the fact that they were continually paired up worked out well for her plans.

Side by side with her nemesis, she could observe her and plot to overthrow her, and Camilla would be none the wiser. A fake friendship even began to form, but still she couldn't stand the way Camilla cooed over her as if she actually liked her or actually thought she was cute. More than anything, she couldn't stand how flustered it made her and how hard it became to focus on her goals.

Corrin commented on how happy she was at how close the two had become and Hinoka couldn't even protest it and Camilla cuddled her close, remarking on how much she adored having another sweet little sister. Hinoka didn't know why she couldn't get that phrase out of her head for the rest of the day, but she knew that she wasn't Camilla's sister and she never would be, even if they had been made to share Corrin.

But even Corrin was far from her mind as she pondered how much she didn't want Camilla to see her as a sister. Her mission to defeat the villain was all but forgotten, in favor of trying to figure out what she really wanted and wondering how to show Camilla that that was not their relationship. In the end, she decided to show rather than tell, with a very blunt, “We _aren't_ sisters.”

“And where's all this coming from?”

“You keep referring to me as your new sister,” she said. “But I want you to know that that isn't the case.”

“Well, of course I realize that we aren't related, but I don't see why I should let that get in the way if we're getting along so well, and I don't think that's what you're trying to say, anyway.” Camilla raised a brow. “So tell me, what is it that's really on your mind?”

“I don't want you to see me as your sister,” she replied, not sure why she was blushing so much. “We aren't, so you shouldn't...”

“Oh?” Now, she was smirking. “And what would you rather me see you as?”

“I don't...that isn't...!” She was stammering, and it was a question that she could not answer. “I just don't want _that_ ,” she finished lamely, and Camilla's smirk only grew as she did.

“Perhaps it bothers you that I see you as a little sister _because_ you want me to see you as something else. Perhaps our dear mutual sister isn't the only reason you've stuck by my side so much.” Had she known Hinoka's plans all along? Had it been that obvious? Had she been so obvious, in fact, that Camilla had already figured out what Hinoka was only just realizing?

“That's not...”

“Oh my, you're blushing again!” Hinoka tried to look away but Camilla took her chin in hand and held her in place. “Let me get a good look at you, dear. Yes, you're certainly cute enough to be my sister, but...I think you're cute enough to be something else, if that's really what you want.”

And then Camilla tipped her chin up and leaned down to meet her lips in a soft kiss, and Hinoka had to admit to herself that this time, in this story, the villain had won, in her own way. And really, she didn't mind that at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
